The present disclosure relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to event triggered audio and/or video messaging recording and broadcast.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with at least one user through a communication connection or a system management action.
In current environments, audio messages may be recorded on a cellular phone and broadcast for an intended user on the intended user's cellular phone; however, in some cases a person may wish to leave a message (audio and/or video) for a remotely located intended recipient or a group of recipients, but may not have the ability to do so. In addition, current systems broadcast messages only based on a manual input. In other cases, parents may not be continuously aware of their child's activities within the home and may be limited in methods of establishing communication with them. Some ways of communicating may be less effective and require additional time or resources. The following description provides alternative novel systems and methods for recording and broadcasting audio and/or video messages.